


Overdrawn

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Krycek stop at an ATM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdrawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 1998, ATM challenge.

"I can't believe you didn't buy the turkey!" Alex was totally exasperated with his absent-minded lover.

"How was I supposed to know you had to buy the thing ahead of time?" Mulder whined, looking over at Alex with mournful hazel eyes.

"It's the night before _Thanksgiving_ , Mulder! Any idiot knows that everybody is buying turkeys! We'll be lucky if we can find a scrawny bird that died of old age! And don't give me that pitiful look. You were supposed to take care of this last week. After all it was _your_ brilliant idea to invite Scully and Skinner over for dinner. The evening's entertainment will probably consist of them using me for target practice!" Seeing his lover's guilty expression, Alex demanded suspiciously, "Did you even tell them I'm going to be there, that we're together now?"

"I didn't know how!" Mulder wailed. "Every time I tried, I could just picture Scully's eyebrow going up and that _look_. I sometimes think they both consider me incompetent."

"Gee, I wonder why," was Alex's sarcastic response. "So what you're saying is Skinner and Scully are going to arrive at our apartment tomorrow afternoon and find, without any warning, the person they blame for Scully's sister's death, your father's death, and pretty much everything bad that's happened in the world since the Black Plague!"

"I...I guess you could put it that way."

"How else would you put it?!"

"They'll find the man I love, the man who makes me happy for the first time in my life."

Alex sighed and leaned over to brush a soft kiss over Mulder's cheek, smiling when the older man leaned into the caress. "Okay, but I'm counting on you to keep them away from me till you explain that. God, I'm such a soft mark when it comes to you!"

Mulder took his eyes off the road for a moment to meet his lover's gaze. "It's a two-way street, you know. I would do anything for you." Returning his attention to his driving, he suddenly pulled over in front of an office building.

"Uh, Mulder? I don't think they sell turkeys here."

"Even I know that, Alex. But there's an ATM here, and I want to get some cash."

Alex looked at him strangely. "You know, they do take debit cards in the grocery stores nowadays, Fox."

"I _do_ realize that; I have been known to buy groceries from time to time. But I need to get some cash too, and I can't get that in the grocery store."

Alex just sighed and followed the older man into the building. He'd briefly considered waiting in the car, but knowing Mulder's luck, if he went in alone, he'd get mugged or kidnapped by aliens or something. Unlike many ATMs, this one was not right at the front of the building in a glassed in area fully visible from the outside. Alex approved of the change, considering the usual visibility to be an open invitation to muggers to grab people on their way out, an invitation he himself had often accepted.

Lounging against the machine beside Mulder, Alex noticed that the lens of the security camera had been spray painted, rendering it totally ineffective. Fox's low curse caught his attention.

In response to Alex's inquisitive look, Mulder explained, "I forgot I paid the Lone Gunmen for something recently and had to pay for some information too. I was supposed to transfer some money from one of my other accounts, but I never got around to it. This one's practically wiped out."

"Don't you have an overdraft?"

"Well, yes, but I don't like to use it."

"For once, Mulder, I think it'll be okay. Just remember to transfer some cash tomorrow or Friday, and you might not even get hit with the overdraft charge."

Mulder signed and nodded, turning his attention back to the small screen in front of him. He barely noticed when Alex straightened up and moved behind him. Alex's hands reaching around him and unfastening his jeans, however, got his undivided attention.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing! We're in a public place; being arrested for indecent exposure and lewd and lascivious behavior will not help my career!"

Alex chuckled, finally having made it through Mulder's clothes to his half-hard cock. He stroked it while nibbling on Mulder's ear. "I just wanted to make sure you paid some interest on that overdraft, love," he purred, pressing his own erection between Mulder's cheeks.

"God, I may never transfer the funds to cover it if this is my punishment!" Mulder alternated between pressing back against Alex's hardness and pushing forward into his hand. "Please, Alex, fuck me!"

"I thought you didn't want to be arrested?" Alex teased, pumping Mulder's cock harder.

"Right now I don't care if the whole Bureau is standing around us watching and giving pointers. I just want you inside me!"

One of Alex's hands slid up under Mulder's T-shirt to lightly scrape an already hard nipple, drawing a moan from the older man. Liking the sound, Alex repeated the action, alternating between nipples with an occasional pinch thrown in for good measure. When Mulder was whimpering with pleasure, Alex stopped just long enough to unfasten his own jeans and push Mulder's down to expose his ass.

The sudden sensation of hot flesh against hot flesh caused both men to groan aloud. Pumping his cock between Mulder's cheeks, Alex pulled a tube of lube out of the pocket of his leather jacket. Flipping it open, he squeezed some directly onto his cock before putting it away. He scooped up most of the lubricant with three fingers, stroking it onto and into Mulder, starting with one finger, then two, then all three inside his lover.

"God, Alex, stop teasing me! I _need_ you!"

"Oh, you mean like I needed you the other night when you decided to stop to phone Scully?" Alex whispered in Mulder's ear.

For a long moment the sensation of Alex's hot breath on his ear prevented his words from registering. When they did, all Mulder could think was, _Oh, fuck! I knew he was going to make me pay for that. Even if he did almost give us away to her._

"Please, Alex, you know you liked it. I know how much it turns you on when I take control; that's a bigger turn on for me than what I'm actually doing to you. Tell me I'm wrong."

Alex suddenly replaced his fingers with his cock, forcing a near-scream from Mulder. "You're right, love. One of the dangers of loving a profiler, you know me better than I know myself. But now, I don't want to hear you talk anymore, I want to hear those wonderful whimpers you make when you want me, the screams when you come."

Alex's words drew a whimper from Mulder. He thrust back, trying to force Alex deeper inside himself.

Alex stroked a hand up Mulder's torso under the T-shirt, feeling Mulder's muscles quiver, stopping when he reached the pebbled nipples begging for his touch. He pinched lightly at one, provoking a long drawn-out moan from the older man. "Lean forward, love, brace your hands on the machine." Alex whispered the words in Mulder's ear, nibbling the sensitive flesh.

Mulder whimpered again and complied, letting Alex slam deeper into him with every thrust. He screamed when the change in angle caused Alex to hit his prostate, the pleasure so intense it was almost pain.

Alex groaned with pleasure when Mulder squeezed down on him, nearly coming at his sounds of pleasure. "Come on, love, come for me. Let me hear how I make you feel."

The sound of Alex's voice combined with the sensation of him deep inside was too much for Mulder. He came hard, shooting over the ATM in front of him. Alex came too, mere moments later, from the feeling of Mulder coming. Both of them jumped back, falling on their asses, when the machine suddenly shot out sparks and smoke.

"Jesus, Mulder, you shorted out the machine!"

Mulder glared over his shoulder at Alex who was still buried inside him, pushed even deeper by the force of their landing. "This was _not_ my fault!" He pushed himself to his feet, pulling up his jeans and trying to recapture his dignity.

Alex took a few tries to climb to his feet, he was laughing so hard. Finally he managed it and arranged his own clothes. "Come on, Fox, forget the cash; we gotta get to the store before it closes to get a turkey. Let's go."

"'Let's go'," Mulder muttered, "as if it was my fault we were delayed here." But he did follow Alex back to the car.

"Hey, Mulder, do you think you should get the Lone Gunmen to check the records on that machine and delete any reference to you? I think your transaction started to go through before we were...distracted," Alex snickered.


End file.
